


Inner Darkness

by MemoriesofMiltia



Category: El Shaddai: Ascension of the Metatron
Genre: Gen, Outer Science, Parody song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoriesofMiltia/pseuds/MemoriesofMiltia
Summary: Armaros's tragic soul was one of Belial's favorite meals and toys. A parody of Outer Science by Jin.





	

Lives lived with wishes and dreams,  
If they’re unfulfilled, should they not knock at my door?  
I watch all attentively  
“What foolish Angels.”

A high-reaching throat and body, disguised as a dark Tower,  
Slowly gulps down lives,  
Gouging out their souls

Hey, you wanted this, didn’t you?  
That’s why we made a deal  
Such tragic souls  
Are my favorite meal

Welcome to my stomach,  
The final destination of love and madness  
You too will soon be gobbled whole  
Is it not fantastic to be a Demon?  
“Oh, God, why?” Hm?  
“I don’t want this!” You cry  
Just accept it-this is fate!  
The next, next, next meal  
I eagerly await

Myths, lives, the destinies of people, even carelessly falling in love  
This quiet Demon laughs loud  
“What great tools.”

Ah, I just can’t seem to get enough  
Of tasting their ignorant hearts  
Possessing their little lives,  
Hooking into their souls

Ah, it dwells in you, does it not?  
The dream to see him again  
Indeed, in this tragedy,  
You’re the ‘King’

Souls, be swallowed,  
As love and madness press hands together  
The Customers start to fall,  
And they press even closer to the Darkness  
“Let me go!” You lament  
“I’ve had enough.” You wail  
You think I care? This is fate!  
This lovely, inviting, hungry Dark  
Is the real thing!

How idiotic are your lives  
Time and time again, you resist,  
But the story always ends the same  
Recklessly, uncouthly,  
Crying, weeping, howling, writhing  
Ah, what delicious souls!  
Before you even ask “How?”  
You should already know-this is what I do!  
A Dark miracle  
Snaps and crumbles  
“I don’t even care anymore.”  
Again and again, you just sit and cry,  
And even as the end starts to come,  
The next, next, next to come,  
The next, and the next soul,  
And the next, the next, I’ll still greet


End file.
